superwhyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Why Fan Fiction Wiki:Trevor, the Little Boy Who Lost His Voice Transcript
The scene zooms into the library and the camera zooms over to the bookshelf and Whyatt appears from behind 1 of the storybooks. Whyatt: “Hi, so glad you’re here, it’s me, Whyatt.” The secret door appears behind Whyatt and Whyatt enters the door and arrives in Storybook Village. Whyatt: “Welcome to Storybook Village where all our fairy tale friends live.” Beeping Sounds Whyatt: It looks like some of my close friends are having poetry club day, come on, let’s watch Red, Pig, and Princess Pea recite their poems.” Whyatt: Nice Flip. Whyatt runs over to the Storybook Village playground, along the way he notices Peter Piper) Peter Piper waves back at Whyatt and he arrives at the Storybook Village Playground. Pig: (reciting his poem) When Tillie ate the chili she erupted from her seat she gulped a quart of water and fled screaming down the street she coughed, she wheezed, she sputtered, she ran totally amok she set a new world record as she raced around the block. Tillie’s mouth was full of fire Tillie’s eyes were red with tears she was smoking from her nostrils she was steaming from her ears she cooled off an hour later showing perfect self-control as she said, “What tasty chili, I should like another bowl.” Kaleb: "What a crazy girl THAT Tillie is." Pig: “Alright, Princess Pea, it’s your turn.” Princess Pea: (reciting her poem) My sister is a sissy she’s afraid of dogs and cats a toad can give her tantrums and she's terrified of rats she screams at things with stingers things that buzz and things that crawl just the shadow of a spider sends my sister up the wall a lizard makes her shiver a turtle makes her squirm she positively cringes at the prospect of a worm she’s afraid of things with feathers she’s afraid of things with fur she’s scared of almost everything how come I’m scared of her? Kaleb: Sheesh, Get a grip. Princess Pea: “It’s your turn, Red.” Red: (reciting her poem) The Diatonic Dittymunch plucked music from the air it swallowed scores of symphonies and still had space to spare sonatas and cantatas slithered sweetly down its throat it made ballads into salads and consumed them note by note it ate marches and mazurkas it ate rhapsodies and reels minuets and tarantellas were the staples of its meals but the Diatonic Dittymunch outdid itself 1 day it ate a 3 act opera and……. Just as Red is about to finish the 3 final words 'loudly passed away' no words are coming outta her mouth. Kaleb: "Uh, I think something's wrong with Red. Whyatt: “What’s going on, Red? you got a tooth decay?” Red: (shaking her head ‘no’) Pig: “You got stage fright?” Red: (still shaking her head ‘no’) Princess Pea: “Then what is it?” Kaleb: "I think she lost her voice when reading the Diatonic Dittymunch." Whyatt: “Oh dear, I see, you lost your voice right in the middle of your poem, The Diatonic Dittymunch.” Kaleb: (sighs) I just don't know how to help her. Whyatt: “That sounds like a super big problem, and a super big problem needs us, the Super Readers.” Whyatt takes out his super-duper computer. Whyatt: “Call them with me, say ‘Calling all Super Readers’.” Children’s voices: “Calling all Super Readers.” Whyatt: “To the book club.” Children’s voices): “To the book club.” Whyatt races over to the book club. Whyatt: “Come on, to the book club.” Whyatt arrives at the book club. Whyatt: “Whyatt here.” Pig enters on his bicycle. Pig: “P is for Pig.” Red enters using her sign language. Red: (signing ‘Red Riding Hood rolling in’) Princess Pea enters in her carriage. Princess Pea: “Princess Pea at your service.” Kaleb: “Kaleb the Brave here, for your assistance.” Puppy: (Barking Sounds) Whyatt: “And you, say your name.” There is a short pause for the answer. Whyatt: “Great, we’re all here, together we’ll solve Red’s problem.” The Super Readers enter the book club and head to their personal seats. Whyatt enters his super-duper computer into the database and information is uploaded into it and Red takes the stand. Whyatt: Okay Red, state your problem.” Kaleb: She was reciting her poem 'The Diatonic Dittymunch' when all of a sudden, she lost her voice. Princess Pea: “Holy peapods!” Kaleb: How can we help her to get her voice back? Whyatt: "Good Question.” Whyatt: “When we have a question, we look ………” All 4 Super Readers-Red: “In a book.” Pig: Which book should we look in?” Princess Pea: “Peas and carrots, carrots and peas book come out please, please, please.” The book with the title ‘Trevor, the Little Boy Who Lost His Voice’ flies outta the bookshelf. Whyatt: “Let's read the title of this book.” Whyatt: (reading the title) ‘Trevor, the Little Boy Who Lost His Voice’ Whyatt: “We know what to do, we need to jump right into this book and find the answer to Red’s question and sign language, First, we look for super letters, and then we put them in our super-duper computer.” Whyatt: “Super-duper computer, how many super letters do we need?” The screen with the message ‘_ _ _ _ _ _ _- _ _ _ _ _- _ _ _ _ _- _ _ _ _ _ _’ appears on the computer screen. Whyatt: “Wow! In this story, we need 23 super letters." That's a lot of letters, but we can find them all. And then we'll get "Our Super Story Answer!" Whyatt: “It’s time to transform, ready?” All 4 Super Readers-Red: “Ready.” Whyatt: “Arm’s in.” Whyatt: “Put your arm in.” The 5 Super Readers put their arms out. Whyatt: “Super Readers ……….” All 4 Super Readers-Red: “To the Rescue.” Pig transforms into Alpha Pig, his alter ego. Alpha Pig: “Alpha Pig with alphabet power!” Red transforms into Wonder Red, her alter ego. Wonder Red: (signing ‘Wonder Red with word power’) Princess Pea transforms into Princess Presto, her alter ego. Princess Presto: “Princess Presto with spelling power!”’ Whyatt transforms into Super Why, his alter ego. Super Why: “Super Why with the power to read.” Ultra-Kaleb: ‘‘Ultra Kaleb with vocabulary power.” Woofster: “And Woofster with dictionary power!” The Super Readers are standing in the book club. Super Why: “Together we are …….…” All 4 Super Readers-Red: “The Super Readers!” Super Why: “Why-fliers………..” The why-fliers appear and the team jumps into their why-fliers. Super Why: “We’re ready to fly into this book.” The Super Readers fly into this book. Musical Narrator: (singing) Super Readers to the rescue it’s time to fly with the Super Readers ‘cause we've got a problem to solve Super Readers to the rescue Super Readers workin’ together with the power to read into books we fly to find the super story answer in Super Why Super Readers to the rescue The why-fliers land and the team jumps off them. Princess Presto: “Presto, we’re in the ‘Trevor, the Little Boy Who Lost His Voice’ book.” Super Why: “Let’s read, Why-writer, highlight.” The why-writer shines a light on the story. Super Why: “Read with me.” Super Why: (reading the sentence) Trevor was excited about reading his poem at school. The camera zooms in on Trevor, a little 2ndgrade student. Super Why: Trevor read his poem ‘Poor Potatoes Underground'. Trevor: (reciting his poem) Poor Potatoes underground never get to look around never have a chance to see a butterfly or a bumblebee never have a chance to look at the fishes in the brook never see the sunny skies what a waste of…………. Super Why: (reading the sentence) Then all of a sudden, Trevor lost his voice during his poetry reading. The camera zooms in on Trevor using his hand gestures. Super Why: “Trevor lost his voice during his poetry reading.” Ultra-Kaleb: Just like Red lost her voice when reciting her poem, 'The Diatonic Dittymunch'! Super Why: “And that Super Readers is why we are in this book, both Red and Trevor lost their voices.” Alpha Pig: “Let’s go see Trevor in the school nurse’s office.” Princess Presto: “To the school nurse’s offices we go.” The 5 Super Readers walk around over to the door to the school nurse’s office. Super Why: “We made it to the door to the nurse’s office.” Ultra-Kaleb: “Let’s get it open.” The 5 Super Readers try opening the door to the school nurse’s office, but it won’t open. Princess Presto: “Oh great peapods, the door won’t open.” Alpha Pig: “Oh no, we’ll never get into the school nurse’s office.” Wonder Red: (Signing Wonder Red to the rescue!) Ultra-Kaleb: Ultra Kaleb to the rescue! Super Why: Ho, boy. Here we go again. Ultra-Kaleb: With my Ultra-Blender, I can help us so we'll make it to the school nurses office. Ultra-Kaleb opens his blender and the word ‘donkey’ comes out of it and Wonder Red points to the letter ‘D’. Ultra-Kaleb: Now what letter is this? Children’s voices: “D.” Ultra-Kaleb: What sound does it make? Children’s voices: “Du, du.” Ultra-Kaleb: That's right. Now what does this say? Ultra-Kaleb points to the EY. Children’s voices: “EY.” Ultar-Kaleb: Right. So what word do we make when we blend these with O, N, and K? Children’s voices: “Donkey.” Ultar-Kaleb: Cool. Let's blend some EY words. Super Why: Oh, no. Not that annoying Blending Rap again. Ultra-Kaleb: (starts Blending Rap) Mon-key creates 'monkey'. Don-key creates 'donkey'. We're blending words that end with EY. Mon-ey creates 'money'. Tur-key creates 'turkey'. K-ey creates 'key'. We're blending words that end in EY. Wonder Red opens her basket again and the word ‘key’ comes out. Wonder Red points to the K. Wonder Red: (signing ‘What letter is this?’) Children’s voices: “K.” Wonder Red: (signing ‘What sound does it make?’) Children’s voices: “Kuh, kuh.” Wonder Red: (signing ‘Kuh, kuh, and we know that word is EY, what word is this?’) Children’s voices): “Key.” Wonder Red: (signing ‘Let’s see what happens when we change the donkey to key’) The donkey transforms into a key and Trevor’s mother opens the door to the school nurse’s office. Wonder Red: (signing ‘Wonderrific, you are terrific, we changed the donkey to a key’) Trevor’s mother: “Finally, now I can go in there and take Trevor home with me.” Super Why: "Be Sure to Look Out for Super Letters" 3 super letters M, 2 P's Bouncing into Trevor’s mother’s blue purse. Super Why: “You see super letters? he Opens the Door. Super Why: "Which ones?” Children’s voices: “M, P, P.” Super Why: “M and 2 P's." Let’s put them in our Super-Duper Computer. Super Why puts the M and 2 P's in the super-duper computer and the screen saying ‘M_ _ _ _ _ _ -_ _ _ _ _- _ P _ _ _ -P _ _ _ _ _’ Super Why: “20 more super letters and then we’ll get our super story answer.” Right On Readers! The 5 Super Readers walk around over to Trevor’s house. Trevor’s mother: “I’ll take Trevor’s anti-throat irritation spray upstairs and give it to him.” Trevor’s Mother walks around upstairs to Trevor’s bedroom door, but the anti-throat irritation spray disappears. Trevor’s mother: “Oh dear, the anti-throat irritation spray disappeared.” Alpha Pig: “Alpha Pig to the rescue!” Alpha Pig: “With my amazing alphabet tools, I can make the anti-throat irritation spray reappear. I Need Super You to sing the ABC's, and build all of the letters. Ready? Alpha Pig: ABC, Sing with me: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, and T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, sing with me. Alpha Pig: Amazing Alphabet Singing! let’s find the letters in the word ‘anti-throat irritation spray’ First, we Need the Letter 'A'. Alpha Pig: “Where’s the letter ‘A’?” The Letter A appears. Alpha Pig: “Right on!” Alpha Pig: “Where’s the letter ‘N’?” The Letter N appears. Alpha Pig: “Right, there it is.” Alpha Pig: “Now we need the letter ‘T’.” The letter ‘T’ appears. Alpha Pig: “You found it.” Alpha Pig: “Where's the letter ‘I’?” The letter ‘I’ appears. Alpha Pig: “Good eyes.” Alpha Pig: “The next letter is the letter ‘T’.” Alpha Pig: “Where’s the letter ‘T’?” The letter ‘T’ appears. Alpha Pig: “Yeah, there it is.” Alpha Pig: “Now the letter ‘H’ is the next letter, do you know where it is?” The letter ‘H’ appears. Alpha Pig: “Right, we found it.” Alpha Pig: “Where’s the letter ‘R’?” The other letter ‘R’ appears. Alpha Pig: “Great mystery solving.” Alpha Pig: “Now where’s the letter ‘O’?” The letter ‘O’ appears. Alpha Pig: “There it is.” Alpha Pig: “Where’s the other letter ‘A’?” The letter ‘A’ appears. Alpha Pig: “We found it.” Alpha Pig: “Where’s the other letter ‘T’?” Alpha Pig: “Good thinkin’.” Alpha Pig: “Find the other letter ‘I’.” The other letter ‘I’ appears. Alpha Pig: “You found it.” Alpha Pig: “Now where has the 2 other letter ‘Rs’ gone off too?” The 2 other letter ‘Rs’ appear. Alpha Pig: “Yes, we found it.” Alpha Pig: “Where’s the other letter ‘A’?” The other letter ‘A’ appears. Alpha Pig: “Good job, you’re getting the hang of it.” Alpha Pig: “Now find the other letter ‘T’.” Alpha Pig: “Now we need the other letter ‘I’.” Alpha Pig: “Where’s the other letter ‘I’?” The other letter ‘I’ appears. Alpha Pig: “Right.” Alpha Pig: “Where’s the other letter ‘O’?” The other 2 letter ‘O’ appears. Alpha Pig: “There it is.” Alpha Pig: “Where’s the other letter ‘N’?” The 3rd letter ‘N’ appears. Alpha Pig: “There it is, you found it.” Alpha Pig: “Where’s the other letter ‘S’?” The other letter ‘S’ appears. Alpha pig: “We found it.” Alpha Pig: “Where’s the letter ‘P’?” The letter ‘P’ appears. Alpha Pig: “You found it again.” Alpha Pig: “Where’s the other letter ‘R’?” The 4th letter ‘R’ appears. Alpha Pig: “There it is.” Alpha Pig: “Now where’s the 3rd letter ‘A’?” The 3rd letter ‘A’ appears. Alpha Pig: “You found it.” Alpha Pig: “Now where’s the letter ‘Y’?” The letter ‘Y’ appears. Alpha Pig: “Right, there it is.” Alpha Pig: “Lickity letters, we found all of the letters in the word ‘Anti-Throat Irritation Spray’, let’s give ourselves a big thumbs up.” Alpha Pig: “Now the anti-throat irritation spray can reappear.” The anti-throat irritation spray reappears in Trevor’s mother’s right hand. Trevor’s mother: “Oh good, what a relief.” Trevor’s mother enters Trevor’s bedroom while more super letters 2 C's, 3 A's, 3 I's & 3 O's appear. Super Why: “You found more super letters? what letters do you find?” Children’s voices: “C, C, A, A, A, I, I, I, O, O, O.” Super Why: 2 C's, 3 A's, 3 I's and 3 O's. WOW! That's a lot of letters! Let’s put them in our Super-Duper Computer.” ‘MA _ I C A _ - _ O I C _ - _ P _ A _ - P O _ I O _’ Super Why: “9 more super letters and then we’ll get our super story answer.” Wonder Red: (signing ‘Let’s go into Trevor’s bedroom’) The 5 Super Readers go into Trevor’s bedroom. Pig: “Hi there, Trevor, have you got your voice back yet?” Trevor: (signing ‘Not yet, I’m still missing my voice’ See my story. "Trevor loses his voice.") Princess Presto: “Oh my peas, how are you ever gonna get your voice back?” Super Why: “Super Why to the rescue!” Super Why: “With the power to read, I can change this story and save the day.” Super Why flies over to the sentence. Super Why: “Let's change the word ‘loses’ in this sentence, let’s zap it, ready, set, zap.” Super Why uses the Why-writer to zap the word ‘loses’. Super Why: “Why-writer, write.” The words ‘finds’, ‘gives up’ and ‘puts down’ appears on a screen.) Super Why: “Super readers, we need to help Trevor get his voice back, which word helps somebody to get something back they lost? finds, gives up or puts down? Children’s voices: “Finds.” Super Why: finds, which word is finds? it begins with the letter ‘F’.” Children’s voices: “There.” Super Why: “There it is, now let’s zap it into the sentence, ready, set, zap.” Super Why replaces the word ‘loses’ with ‘finds’. Super Why: “Let’s read and see what happens.” Super Why: (reading the sentence) Trevor finds his voice. Trevor uses some magical voice spray potion and gets his voice back. Trevor: “Hey, my voice is back, now I can read my poem, ‘Poor Potatoes Underground’.” Super Why: Did finds helps somebody to get something back they lost? Children Voices: Yes. Super Why: Super Job, Super Readers, We Changed the sentence and now Trevor will read his poem, 'Poor Potatoes Underground!' Princess Presto: “Alright, Trevor, let’s hear it.” Trevor: (reciting his poem) Poor Potatoes underground never get to look around never have a chance to see a butterfly or a bumblebee never have a chance to look at the fishes in the brook never see the sunny skies what a waste of all those eyes. Alpha Pig: “Wow, great poem, it’s so much fun than losing your voice.” Trevor congratulates himself and the super letters, G, L, V, E, S, R, Y, N, and T fly right outta Trevor’s blue rocket ship pajama pants. Super Why: “You found our last super letters, what letters did you find?” Children’s voices: “G, L, V, E, S, R, Y, N, T.” Super Why: “G, L, V, E, S, R, Y, N and T", HURRAY! Let’s put them in our Super-Duper Computer.” Super Why puts the G, L, V, E, S, R, Y, N and T right into the super-duper computer. Super Why: “We found all the of our super letters, now we can get our super story answer.” All 5 Super Readers: “Goodbye, Trevor.” Trevor: “Goodbye, Super Readers.” Super Why: “Why-fliers………” The 5 why-fliers fly over to the 5 Super Readers. Super Why: “Back to the book club.” The 5 Super Readers jump right into the 5 why-fliers and fly back to the book club. Narrator: (singing) We found the super story answer with Super Why……… The 5 Super Readers transform back and return to the book club and they head over to the super duper-computer. Whyatt: “Super-duper computer, give us our super story answer.” The super-duper computer processes the super story answer. Whyatt: “Read the letters with me.” Whyatt: “M..A..G..I..C...A..L...space... V...O...I...C...E...space...S...P...R...A...Y...space...P...O...T...I...O...N.” Whyatt: Magical Voice Spray Potion. Whyatt: “Our super story answer is ‘Magical Voice Spray Potion.” Exploding And Whistling Whyatt: “But why?” Pig: “When Trevor got his voice back he used some magical voice spray potion.” Red: (signing ‘So my question is, what should I do to get my voice back so I can finish my poem, ‘The Diatonic Dittymunch?’) Whyatt: And the answer is………” All 5 Super Readers: “Magical voice spray potion.” Red: (signing ‘Maybe I should take some magical voice spray potion, I’ll go do that’) Red runs off to find the magical voice spray potion and she finds it in the potions cupboard. Red: (signing ‘Alright, here goes’) Red sprays the magical voice spray potion right into her mouth 9 times and something exciting happens. Red: “Hey, what’s going on around here?” Red: “Hey, I got my voice back, but I wonder what time it is.” Red: “Double drat, I’m almost late for poetry club day at the storybook village playground. Red goes back to the storybook village playground to finish her poem ‘The Diatonic Dittymunch’. Princess Pea: “Alright, Red, let’s hear your poem again.” Red: “Okay, here it goes.” Red: (reciting her poem) The Diatonic Dittymunch plucked music from the air it swallowed scores of symphonies and still had space to spare sonatas and cantatas slithered sweetly down its throat it made ballads into salads and consumed them note by note it ate marches and mazurkas it ate rhapsodies and reels minuets and tarantellas were the staples of its meals, but the Diatonic Dittymunch outdid itself 1 day it ate a 3 act opera and loudly passed away. Pig: “Wow, Red, great poem.” Whyatt: “The magical voice spray potion worked, Red got her voice back and finally finished her poem.” Whyatt: “Hip-hip hooray, the Super Readers save the day!” Musical Narrator: Hip Hip Hooray The Super Readers save the day! Musical Narrator: We Changed The Story We Solved The problem thé worked together so hip hip hooray! Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Season 5 Transcripts